Fils prodigue (Nouvelle version)
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION. Quand Sam a 6 mois, il est enlevé dans sa crèche et infecté avec du sang de démon. Il est emmené en enfer et élevé par Lucifer, le diable en personne. Dean est battu et brisé dès l'âge de 4 ans. Sa mère s'est faite assassiner, et son frère a été enlevé. Que se passe-t-il quand Sam et Dean sont finalement réunis 22 ans plus tard?
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Voici donc la nouvelle version de cette fic. J'ai suivi le conseil donné dans les commentaires et je l'ai posté comme une autre histoire.**

 **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **Enfin, il semble que l'auteur ait changé son nom de castielsbrokendean à HeereNotQueer. Mais il s'agit bien du même auteur pour les deux versions.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Les événements du 2 novembre étaient peut-être les conséquences du destin. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose qui changea radicalement le cours de l'histoire. Mais était-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? C'est la question à laquelle nous vous laisserons répondre, chers lecteurs.

Mary Winchester avait effectivement été tué et épinglée au plafond. Mais avant sa mort, alors que la vie ne l'avait pas encore totalement quitté et que ses yeux livides fixaient le berceau en dessous d'elle, le bébé qui y résidait, Sam Winchester était emporté par un sinistre individu.

À cet instant, un petit garçon blond entra dans la chambre de Sammy, une petite couverture bleu à la main et le pouce dans la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, mais ne vit rien, ni personne. Alors il se rapprocha et regarda à l'intérieur du berceau. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'un coup. Où était son petit frère?

"Maman?" Appela-t-il. "Où est Sammy?"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

"Maman?" tenta-t-il à nouveau. Un léger murmure effleura à peine ses petites oreilles, mais se fut suffisant pour lui faire lever la tête. À la vue qui s'offrit à lui, le petit garçon haleta fortement et poussa un hurlement. "Maman!"

"Dean..." Mary murmura dans un souffle fragile. "Court!"

Les larmes dévalaient son visage et son cœur battait la chamade. Il fouilla désespérément la chambre à la recherche de son petit frère.

John courait dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Sammy. Et alors que l'écho de ses pas se faisait entendre, le feu se déclencha. Au début c'était lent, mais plus il se rapprochait, plus le feu grandissait et se répandait rapidement. Dean ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux du plafond. Il pleurait silencieusement en serrant désespérément sa couverture contre lui. Les flammes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses petits pieds quand John plongea pour le soulever et l'emporter à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.

Dean n'entendit pas le cri horrifier de son père qui appelait désespérément Mary. Il était pétrifié. Il ne voyait que le corps ensanglanté de sa mère sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il n'entendait que son faible murmure. Il ne sentait que la chaleur du feu autour de lui. Rien d'autre n'existait.

 **...**

"Je suis revenu avec Sam Winchester, monsieur." Dit le démon.

Lucifer tendit ses bras pour recevoir le nourrissant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le démon lui remit l'enfant, fit la révérence et s'en alla. Le roi de l'enfer sourit doucement au bébé. Sammy le regarda curieusement et gazouilla en guise de salutation.

"Hey bonhomme." Gloussa Lucifer. "C'est génial de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai attendu très longtemps pour ça." Sam rigola. "À nous deux, nous avons le monde à nos pieds. À partir de maintenant, tout ce que tu désir est à toi." Il embrassa le haut de la tête du bébé.

"Tu es dans ton royaume Sammy. Laisse-moi te donner ton premier repas en guise de cadeau de bienvenue."

Le roi de l'enfer claqua des doigts et un biberon plein d'un liquide rouge apparut dans sa main. Après sa première gorgée Sam émit un gémissement, visiblement étonné. Lucifer sourit et le calma.

"Ça va. Il faut quelques secondes pour s'y habituer."

Sam essaya à nouveau et après quelques gorgés, le liquide glissa plus facilement. Il termina son repas en un rien de temps. Quand le bébé poussa un cri joyeux, sa bouche était recouvert du liquide rouge. Le contenu du biberon provenait du corps d'un démon quelconque étalé dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait été totalement vidé de son sang pour remplir trois autres biberons.

L'innocence brillait dans les yeux du bébé, mais elle serait remplacée par quelque chose de plus sinistre dans les années avenirs.

 **...**

La lune qui illuminait le ciel était la plus brillante que John n'ait jamais vu. La lumière de l'astre avait surement été absorbé des yeux de Dean, pensa-t-il tristement. Son fils ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon que Mary avait mise au mode il y a quatre ans. Il semblait vide. Il lui faisait penser à un soldat qui rentrait tout juste d'une longue et difficile guerre. Son petit garçon lui rappelait horriblement lui-même, lors de son retour d'Afghanistan.

John regarda le siège arrière à travers le rétroviseur. Dean était recroquevillé sur lui-même en serrant sa couverture; il ne l'avait plus lâche depuis le jour où il avait découvert sa mère. John savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Pas de chance. John ne savait pas quoi dire à son fils, alors il poussa un soupiré et alluma la radio.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Voici donc la nouvelle version de cette fic. J'ai suivi le conseil donné dans les commentaires et je l'ai posté comme une autre histoire.**

 **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **Enfin, il semble que l'auteur ait changé son nom de castielsbrokendean à HeereNotQueer. Mais il s'agit bien du même auteur pour les deux versions.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Dean avait six ans et Bobby essayait de le faire parler. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la nuit de l'incendie. Bobby et John avaient déjà essayé auparavant, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il va sans dire que toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par des misérables échecs.

John était à la chasse. Il traquait la créature qui avait tué Mary. Bobby avait dû négocier pendant deux jours entiers pour qu'il accepte enfin de lui laisser Dean.

"John, il sera en sécurité. Je te rappelle que je chasse depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi." Avait plaidé Bobby.

John avait soupiré. "D'accord. Mais je te préviens Bobby, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, t'auras affaire à moi."

Dean était attablé dans la cuisine de Bobby. Ses petits pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Il semblait éveillé, attentif, comme un soldat attendant des ordres.

"Viens voir Dean." Bobby l'appela devant le comptoir. L'enfant sauta de sa chaise, sa petite couverture bleue à la main. Il s'approcha du vieil homme et le regarda, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'était sa façon, à lui, de demander 'quoi?'

"Dis- moi, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger? Tu peux choisir tout ce que tu veux. " Déclara le vieux chasseur en ouvrant les placards au-dessus du comptoir. Dean se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue, mais, très vite, il soupira de frustration en se rendant compte que ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Bobby rit un peu avant de le soulever. La seule réponse de Dean fut de lui lancer un regard noir; du moins aussi noir que pouvait l'être celui d'un enfant de six ans. Puis, il tourna la tête pour inspecter les étagères jusqu'à repérer un paquet de nouilles qu'il pointa du doigt. L'adulte acquiesça et le reposa au sol avant de saisir la petite boîte orange. Dean retourna s'asseoir à sa place pendant que l'aîné se mettait au travail. Tout en cuisinant, le chasseur lui posait des questions simples, entamant ainsi une conversation à sens unique que l'enfant se contenta d'écouter. Bobby avait remarqué ça chez le garçon. Il était toujours désireux d'apprendre, prêt à consacrer toute son attention à ce qui se disait ou se passait autour de lui, même s'il en avait pas toujours l'air.

"J'ai vu à la télé qu'ils avaient ouvert un nouveau centre commercial pas très loin d'ici. Ils ont une aire de jeux intérieurs, ça t'intéresse?" Demanda l'adulte. Dean hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Bobby sourit en voyant une sorte de lumière illuminer les yeux de l'enfant; quelque chose qui lui avait été brusquement et égoïstement arraché à un âge précoce. "Très bien, on partira dès que tu auras fini de manger, ça te va?" Dean sourit et leva le bras vers lui. L'aîné rit et lui tapa dans la main. "C'est trop bien Bobby." Dit-il en imitant une voix enfantine et en poussant amicalement Dean sur l'épaule. L'enfant s'éloigna du contact en forçant un petit rire. Bobby décida de le laisser tranquille après ça.

"Si tu veux tu peux aller regarder la télé en attendant que j'ai terminé." Proposa Bobby. Dean secoua la tête avant de s'approcher du vieux chasseur et, se tenant aussi droit que possible, il leva la tête; expliquant ainsi qu'il voulait rester et regarder ce que faisait l'adulte. Alors Bobby le souleva et le fit asseoir sur le comptoir près de lui. Mais la petite couverture de Dean lui échappa durant le processus. Il haleta en tendant désespérément les mains vers le sol. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Bobby se dépêcha de la ramasser et de la lui rendre. L'enfant hoqueta en serrant la couverture dans ses petits poings. Il gratta le tissu bleu contre sa joue et après quelques minutes à renifler et hoqueter, il finit par retrouver son calme. La lumière dans ses yeux avait disparu, mais, au moins, il n'était plus au bord d'une attaque de panique.

Après environ dix minutes de préparation, durant lesquelles Dean fixait le moindre de ses mouvements, Bobby eut terminé et plaça le bol de nouilles sur la table. L'enfant sauta du comptoir pour atterrir bruyamment sur le sol. Il courut presque pour se mettre à table, visiblement affamé. Il mangea joyeusement puis leva son pouce en l'air, en signe d'appréciation et de remerciment.

 **...**

Sam avait deux ans et Lucifer décida qu'il était temps de lui apprendre comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

L'enfant savait parler depuis un an maintenant. Malgré son visage enfantin, il savait déjà imiter le sourire mauvais de Lucifer. Il avait sa propre chambre pleine de jouets; il se levait avec un différent chaque matin. Actuellement, Il marchait tranquillement, le pouce dans la bouche.

"Hey Sammy, tu viens là une minute?" Appela Lucifer.

"J'arrive papa!" Sam répondit, avant de courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait.

"Attention Sammy, tu vas-!" Lucifer rattrapa rapidement son fils avant qu'il ne tombe, tête la première, sur le sol de ciment. "Tomber."

Sam soupira. "J'ai presque tébuché."

"Trébuché." Lucifer corrigea avec douceur. "Mais oui, tu as presque trébuché. C'est pour ça que je te dis tout le temps de ne pas courir, bonhomme."

"Ok." Dit Sam en souriant. Puis il changea de sujet. "Papa, je veux des bonbons."

"Ha ouais? D'accord. Regarde bien." Lucifer claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, trois démons, bien habillés, firent leur apparition devant lui. "Le prince Sam veut des friandises. vous devez lui obéir comme si c'était moi. C'est compris?"

"Oui monsieur." Les trois créatures répondirent en choeur.

"Dit aux démons quel genre de bonbons tu veux, Sammy." Continua Lucifer en soulevant l'enfant.

"Heu." Le petit garçon devint soudain timide et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son père."Papa?".

"Tout va bien." Le rassura Lucifer. "Regardes-les, ce sont des idiots. Ils ne te feront absolument rien. Tu devras apprendre à faire ce genre de choses un jour. Même si je déteste avoir à l'admettre, tu seras bientôt un grand homme, avec de grandes responsabilités. Il te faudras faire ça tous les jours."

"Tous les jours?" Se plaignit l'enfant.

"Absolument tous les jours. Mais ce ne sera pas si mal tu sais? Ces imbéciles feront tout ce que tu voudras, quand tu le voudras." Affirma Lucifer en désignant les démons, encore immobile en face de lui.

"Cool." Sourit Sam. "Je veux..." Et il lista les différentes sucreries qu'il désirait.

"Oui monsieur." Les démons répondirent tous ensemble, comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment avec Lucifer. Sam hocha la tête et les renvoya d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme il avait vu son père le faire plusieurs fois auparavant.

Quelle vie merveilleuse.

 **...**

Dean avait dix ans quand quelqu'un s'était moqué de lui pour la première fois.

"Les enfants, souhaitez tous la bienvenue à notre nouvel élève." Déclara l'enseignante de CM2. Tous les enfants applaudirent. Debout en face d'eux, Dean sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Mademoiselle Smith posa sa main sur son épaule et il se figea. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. "Comment tu t'appelles, mon grand?"

"D-De-Dean." Répondit-il doucement. Parler était une chose encore difficile pour lui. Avec le temps, son père et Bobby avaient arrêté d'insister et il avait recommencé à parler, de lui-même, quand il avait huit ans.

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Dean." Dit-elle en souriant gentiment. "Tu vas t'asseoir là-bas." Il hocha la tête et se dirigea là où l'enseignante lui avait indiqué. "Je reviens tout de suite les enfants, restez calmes." Poursuivit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Soudain, tous les yeux étaient sur Dean. La respiration qu'il avait retenue, presque tout le temps, s'accéléra pour devenir un halètement saccadé. Il était assis juste derrière une fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Des taches de rousseur s'étalaient sur ses joues.

"Salut, je suis Ambre. Il est cool ton sac." Déclara-t-elle, faisant rougir Dean.

"M-mer-merci." Dit-il en souriant timidement.

"Pourquoi tu parles comme ça?" Demanda une autre fille, assise à sa droite. Et Dean rougit davantage.

"Je-je s-sais pas. Ç-ça fait lon-longtemps que je pa-parle c-comme ça." Répondit-il.

"Peut-être qu'il est débile, comme Austin!" Intervint un garçon assez enrobé. Tous les enfants se mirent à rire. Tous, sauf Ambre.

"Austin n'est pas débile. Ce mot est franchement méchant Kevin! Et fous la paix à Dean!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Awn, le petit D-De-eano a besoin d'une fille pour le défendre?" Se moqua Kevin. Tout d'un coup, respirer devint de plus en plus difficile pour Dean. Il enfonça ses mains dans la grande poche à l'avant de son sweat à capuche, où il avait plié sa petite couverture bleue. Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu doux en essayant, autant que possible, de rester calme et de ne pas paniquer.

"Ferme-la Kevin! T'es qu'un gros con!" Ambre l'insulta et se retourna vers Dean. "Hey ça va?" Ce dernier hocha la tête, même si c'était loin d'être le cas. "C'est Kevin Dduncan, fait pas attention à lui, c'est qu'un idiot. Il est méchant avec tout le monde. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton bégaiement. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon." La petite fille sourit d'un air rassurant, le faisant rougir à nouveau. Elle pouffa et continua. "Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec mes amis et moi au déjeuner."

"Bien sûr." Dean accepta en lui retournant son sourire.

"Ok, les enfants, Tout le monde se concentrent sur le tableau." Appela madame Smith en entrant.

 **...**

Sam avait sept ans quand un petit démon punk essaya de se moquer de lui.

"Hey Bizarro!." Le démon appela Sam. Mais l'enfant garda la tête baissé et continua d'avancer.

"La ferme, Hank." Dit une fille d'une voix traînante. "Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est juste un sale mioche, c'est tout." Répondit le dénommé Hank.

"C'est le fils de Lucifer, ducon. Le pince Sam, ça te dit quelque chose? Son père pourrait te décapiter dans la seconde. Tu le verrais même pas venir." Éclaira la fille. "Allons, je sais que vous nous écoutez, prince Sam."

Sam s'arrêta et se retourna.

"C'est ça." Continua la fille, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. "Ce gars est un..."

Soudain, Hank avait ses mains autour du cou de la fille. Elle cria et essaya de s'éloigner, tandis que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Alors Sam sentit quelque chose monter en lui, quelque chose de pire que la colère, qui l'envahit comme un raz de marré. La seule personne qu'il pouvait voir était Hank. Puis, après quelques secondes, tout redevint normal. Au moment où sa vision s'éclaircit, il remarqua que le démon punk était étalé sur le sol, se vidant lentement de son sang, loin de lui et de la fille. Sam marcha vers lui, se baissa à son niveau et plaça sa bouche sur une entaille le long de son cou pour le drainer totalement de la moindre goutte de sang. Pendant quelques minutes, tout était silencieux, les seuls sons qui se faisaient entendre étaient les bruits de succion que faisait l'enfant. Quand il eut fini, il se releva tranquillement et essuya sa bouche.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il à la fille, en lui tendant la main. Elle accepta le geste et il l'aida à se relever.

"Ouais, merci." Dit-elle. "Ce que vous venez de faire état quand même assez flippant, pince Sam."

"Je ne me rappelle même pas de ce que j'ai fait." Admit-il, un peu étonné de lui-même. "Mais, c'était cool."

"Ouais." Approuva-t-elle en riant. " Je suis Meg."

"Content de te connaitre." Dit Sam en souriant légèrement.

"Tu veux de la compagnie dans ta promenade sur Broke Dream?" Demanda Meg.

"Ouais."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Même si je mets pas mal de temps je traduirais cette fic jusqu'au bout.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **Attention** **: ce chapitre contient une scène de torture.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

Dean avait seize ans quand il eut son premier baisé. C'était une jolie blonde qui lui apprenait à jouer de la guitare. Elle avait un an de plus que lui, mais il la dépassait de quelques centimètres. C'était dans le Maine, une nuit d'automne où le couple d'adolescents assistait à un match de foot. Elle s'appelait Luna Marigold; un nom merveilleux pour une fille magnifique, dont le sourire pouvait arrêter le temps. Ses yeux bleus gris se posèrent sur Dean, quand elle lui poussa le bras pour attirer son attention.

"Dean, regard! Garret va marquer un touchdown!" S'exclama-t-elle en pointant le terrain de ses oncles peints en rouge. La veste en cuir de Dean, qu'elle portait, la faisait paraître encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Touchdown!" Crièrent-ils joyeusement, les points levés. Dans la chaleur du moment, la jeune fille se tourna vert Dean et l'embrassa profondément. L'adolescent se figea sur le coup, mais après quelques secondes, il se détendit et lui rendit son baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, après s'être séparés.

"C'était ton premier baiser?" Demandèrent-ils en même temps. "Quoi?" Continuèrent-ils en riant. "Non!'.

"On va le dire ensemble." Dit Luna. "Prêt? Un... deux... trois."

"Oui." Avouèrent-ils en chœur, le visage rougissant.

Finalement, Luna haussa les épaules et lui proposa de partager ses nachos. Dean accepta volontiers. Il en prit un, le trempa dans le fromage fondu et enfonça le tout dans sa bouche. La jeune fille rigola en lui indiquant qu'il en avait un peu sur le menton. Elle utilisa son doigt pour essuyer le visage de Dean, puis le mit dans sa bouche pour sucer le fromage.

Le reste de la soirée passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Dean et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Luna et lui marchaient le long d'une petite route de terre. Ils parlaient, riaient et s'amusaient à se pousser. À un moment, elle enfonça sa main dans la poche de la veste en cuir.

Exactement là où il avait caché sa couverture.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta poche?" Demanda Luna en tirant la petite couverture bleue. Elle la contempla quelques secondes. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

L'estomac de Dean se tordit et il sent la panique grimper en lui. "Heu... c'est m-ma... heu-"

"C'est une couverture pour bébé? En tout cas, c'est à ça que ça ressemble." Déclara la jeune fille. "Dean, dit moi la vérité, est-ce que c'est la tienne?"

"O-o-ouais." Avoua Dean dans un murmure, ce qui fit sourire Luna.

"Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi." Dit-elle. À ces mots, Dean releva la tête, choqué.

"Tu-tu ne tr-trouves p-pas-" Le jeune homme soupira, puis essaya à nouveau. "Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule?"

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit Luna. "Je suis un peu confuse, c'est vrai. Mais je ne trouve pas ça ridicule, au contraire, c'est plutôt mignon."

Dean rougit, mais roula des yeux. "J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me trouve mignon."

Parce que tu l'es Dean. Et drôles aussi." La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. "Et sexy." Dean ricana.

"Merci Luna." Dit-il, sourire aux lèvres. "Tu es vraiment incroyable."

"Merci." Répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire. "Je ne savais pas que tu bégayais. J'ai remarqué que ça arrivait parfois."

"J'ai commencé à parler il y a huit ans à peine."

"Sérieux?"

"C'est... une longue histoire."

"J'ai encore quelques heures devant moi, si tu veux m'en parler." Offrit-elle. "Et je connais aussi l'endroit idéal pour qu'on discute. C'est une sorte de petite scène en plein air, où la lune éclaire comme en plein jour. On peut aller s'y asseoir un moment."

"Ça me parait cool."

Luna prit soin de remettre la petite couverture à sa place et saisit délicatement la main de Dean. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant d'apercevoir la fameuse scène.

"Waw..."

"c'est beau, hein?" Demanda Luna, avec fierté.

"Magnifique." Approuva Dean.

Le jeune couple s'installa sur la scène pour observer la lune dans le ciel.

"Ma mère est morte quand j'étais tout petit." Déclara Dean, après ce qui semblait un long moment. "En fait, elle a été assassiné. C'était un incendie volontaire. Ils ont aussi kidnappé mon petit frère, qui était dans sa berceau."

"Mon Dieu, Dean. C'est tellement affreux. Je suis désolé." dit Luna, visiblement sous le choque.

L'adolescent lâcha un rire amer et sans humour. "Ouais. Et c'est même pas le pire. J'ai vu son corps, celui de ma mère je veux dire. Elle me regardait et me disait de courir. Mais je ne pouvais pas." Dean ne regardait pas la jeune fille. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la lune au-dessus de lui. Il sentit les larmes commencer à lui brûler les yeux.

"J'ai bien failli y rester. Le feu avait commencé, mais je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'étais entièrement focalisé sur elle. Je la regardais mourir lentement. Depuis, le feu me terrifie. Je peux encore l'entendre crier. Je n'oublierais jamais ses derniers mots." Sa voix avait été plus distante, durant ses dernières paroles.

"Après ça, je n'ai plus dit un mot pendant des années. J'y arrivais pas, c'était trop dur." Continua-t-il, lentement. "J'avais quatre ans, quand elle est morte et je n'ai plus parlé jusqu'à ce que j'ai presque neuf ans."

"Depuis, je ne me sépare jamais de ma couverture. Peu importe où je vais, je l'emporte toujours avec moi; sois dans ma poche, soit à la main. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait donnée." Termina Dean, en souriant tristement.

Une larme solitaire lui échappa et roula sur sa joue. Soudain, les bras de Luna Marigold étaient autour de lui. La jeune fille le serrait étroitement contre elle. Dean en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas été étreint de cette façon depuis très longtemps. Il hésita une minute, avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

"Tu es vraiment incroyable Dean Winchester." Dit-elle dans le câlin.

"Sérieux?"

"Sérieux."

"Tu es vraiment formidable Luna Marigold." Répondit-il dans ses cheveux.

"Sérieux?"

"Sérieux."

 **...**

Sam avait douze ans quand il tortura quelqu'un pour la première fois. Lucifer lui avait donné un couteau et il y avait un homme suspendu à une portance. Alastair se tenait à côté d'eux, avec un sourire corrompu sur le visage. L'homme était couvert de sang et avait des yeux vides. Sam en était déconcerté.

"Apprends-lui tout ce que tu sais, Alastair." Ordonna Lucifer. "Et rappel-toi bien, s'il se fait mal, même un tout petit peu, Je te torturais, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait à personne. C'est clair?"

"Oui monsieur." Répondit le démon.

"Amuse-toi bien, Sammy." Déclara Lucifer en posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. "Je reviendrais te chercher dans deux heures. Sois un bon garçon."

"Ok, papa." Sourit Sam. Pourtant, Lucifer voyait bien qu'il était nerveux. "

"Tu vas y arriver, haut la main." Dit-il "Après tout, tu es mon fils." Il frotta la tête de son fils, mélangeant ses cheveux dans le processus. Sam gémit et leva ses mains pour arranger les dégâts, tout en fusillant son père, de ses yeux devenus noirs. Lucifer se moqua et lança un "Adios." en partant.

"Êtes-Vous prêts à commencer, mon prince?" Demanda Alastair. Sam déglutit et hocha la tête. "Bien, tout d'abord, la torture n'est pas un jeu, c'est un art. Un art qui demande de la pratique et de la concentration. Par exemple." Le démon prit une large lame, sur une table taché de sang. Avec une lenteur atroce, il la fit glisser le long du corps de l'homme, de sa tête à ses oreilles; en regardant attentivement la façon dont le corps et les yeux de son souffre-douleur réagissaient à chaque endroit qu'il effleurait. "Observez bien les yeux de votre victime. Ne disent-ils pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme?" Alastair sourit et, d'un coup sec, enfonça sa lame dans la chaire de l'homme pour une longue coupure, de sa hanche à son genou. L'humain poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le sang s'échappait de la blessure, comme de l'eau débordant d'une rivière trop pleine. Sam grimaça et s'éloigna légèrement en détournant la tête.

"Je vous en prie, arrêtez." Supplia l'homme.

"Allons Benny, tu ne trouves pas ça amusant?" Demanda Alastair, sur un ton moqueur. Il saisit un des doigts de Ben et le força hors du poing serré dans lequel il était enfermé, pour le courber vers l'arrière dans un angle douloureux. "Tu n'avais pas arrêté, toi, quand la petite Lucy t'avait demandé, exactement, la même chose." Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre dans l'obscurité du lieu, signe que le doigt de l'homme venait de se briser. Il poussa encore un hurlement déchirant, alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

"Je n'avais pas le choix." S'exclama Ben. "Si je ne l'avaient pas fait, ils m'auraient tué."

"Si tu n'avais pas fait quoi?" Alastair enfonça la lame dans la main de Ben. Un autre hurlement assourdissant lui échappa. "Violé cette petite fille? Tuer sa famille? Valait mieux eux que toi, c'est ça?" Finalement, le démon se tourna vers Sam. "À votre tour, faites-lui ce que vous voulez."

Sam se figea sur place. "M-moi?"

Alastair roula des yeux. "Oui, vous. Vous n'êtes pas là juste pour regarder, vous savez."

Sam regarda l'homme sanglant. Son corps était effroyablement rigide.

"S'il vous plaît, ne faite pas ça." Implora Ben. "Pitié."

Le bruit de la chaire déchiré se fit entendre derrière Sam. Alors, le jeune prince se retourna rapidement, pour voir qu'Alistair s'était entaillé le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda t-il.

"J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu plus de motivation, pour votre première fois à la portance." Répondit le démon. "Buvez."

Sam saisit le bras d'Alastair, le porta à ses lèvres et but de grandes gorgées. Quand il s'écarta, sa bouche était tachée de sang, mais son visage était tordu dans une grimace de dégoût

"Beurk." S'exclama-t-il. "Ton sang est écœurant."

"Vous vous sentez mieux?" Demanda Alastair en ignorant la plainte de Sam.

Brusquement, l'effet du sang de démon le frappa de plein fouet. Quand il se retourna vers Ben, un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient intégralement noirs. C'était comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de totalement différent. Ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'il enfonça son couteau dans l'estomac de l'humain et le remonta jusqu'à sa clavicule. Le cri qui suivit contribua, uniquement, à agrandir le sourire de Sam.

"C'est ça, prince Sam!" Alastair lui tapota le dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Vous avez saisi le truc."

Après ça, le temps fila à une vitesse incroyable. L'adrénaline provoquée par le sang d'Alastair était lentement redescendu et, avant même que Sam ne s'en rendent compte, Lucifer était revenu le chercher. Le jeune garçon était recouvert du sang de sa victime.

"Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé." Dit Lucifer.

"Oh papa, c'était génial. Les cris de ce type sonnaient comme de la musique à mes oreilles." S'exclama Sam.

"C'est bien mon grand. Je suis content que tu aies pris plaisir à faire ta leçon." Lucifer lui tapota la tête. "Et si tu sortais t'amuser avec Meg? Je te retrouve à la maison."

"Cool." Sam haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

"Comment ça s'est passé Alastair?" Demanda Lucifer, après le départ de son fils.

"Il était vraiment hésitant, au début, alors je lui ai donné un peu de mon sang. Ça l'a boosté." Expliqua le démon.

"C'est son humanité." Grogna Lucifer en roulant des yeux. Il passa, machinalement, sa main sur son visage et continua. "Je dois m'en débarrasser, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Tout instinct humains le quittera en grandissant, monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas trop pour ça." Le rassura Alastair.

"Ouais, tu as probablement raison. J'ai juste peur que Sam ne veuille pas la laisser partir."

"Donnez-lui encore un an ou deux. Ce sera bientôt un adolescent. Et ça sera plus facile, après."

"Ne me le rappelle pas." Lucifer eut un petit sourire. "J'ai du mal à croire qu'il aura bientôt treize ans."

"Vous ne verrez même pas le temps passer et, très vite, il sera prêt à accomplir sa mission." Dit le démon.

"Trop vite." Affirma Lucifer. "Il fera ça très bien, j'en suis sûr. Plus que dix ans." Le roi de l'enfer se tourna pour s'en aller. " À plus tard Alastair."

"Au revoir, mon roi."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Dean avait également seize ans, quand son père le frappa pour la première fois.

Après cette soirée fantastique, Dean avait quitté Luna et était rentré, porté par une euphorie sans limite. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte du motel miteux où il logeait, il avait un sourire abruti sur le visage. John était assis à la table en bois rayé dans le coin de la cuisine, une flasque argenté dans les mains.

"Hey papa." Salua le jeune Winchester en souriant toujours.

"Tu étais où?" grogna John.

Le sourire de Dean vacilla un peu. "J'étais au match, avec Luna Marigold, tu te souviens? Je te l'ai dit dans l'après-midi."

"Non, tu ne m'as rien dit." Rétorqua John. "Et même si tu l'avais fait, il est vingt-trois heures. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, mon garçon."

"Désolé, papa." S'excusa rapidement Dean. "On a perdu la notion du temps après le match et il s'est terminé assez tard. Il y a eu des prolongations jusqu'à dix heures et demi."

John se leva et abattit violemment sa flasque sur la table. Le jeune homme sursauta et commença à s'éloigner de son père, en faisant de petits pas vers l'arrière. La peur avait brusquement remplacé la joie.

"Tu as gaspillé toute ta soirée avec une petite pute, alors que tu aurais pu- non, alors que tu aurais dû être ici, à essayé de faire quelque chose pour retrouver ton frère! A moins que tu aies déjà oublié qu'un démon avait tué ta mère et enlevé ton frère encore bébé?" Cracha l"aîné Winchester. Il était beaucoup trop proche de son fils et Dean avait peur.

"Comment tu peux dire ça? Évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié. Ni Sammy, ni maman!. Je pense tout le temps à eux, papa. Et Luna Marigold n'est pas une pute." Répondit Dean.

John se moqua. "J'ai failli y croire."

"Papa, tu vas bien?" Demanda le jeune homme.

Sans avertissement, John le saisit avec force et le balança brutalement au sol. Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Il haleta et, toujours au sol, s'empressa de s'éloigner de son père.

"Sam a besoins de toi, mais toi, tu t'en fous."

John n'avait même pas besoin de crier. Sa voix était faible et menaçante. Dean se dit que des cris auraient probablement eu le même effet. Les bruits trop forts lui avaient toujours fait peur, mais ça? Le calme était terrifiant. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer après.

 _Est-ce qu'il va me frapper?_

 _Est-ce qu'il va crier?_

 _Est-ce qu'il va me laisser et s'en aller?_

Trop de pensée se bousculaient dans la tête de Dean. Il entendait son pouls battre dans ses oreilles. Son souffle était court et rapide. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de son père et il se protégea le visage avec ses bras. La chambre était atrocement silencieuse.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-rist-t-t-to." Murmura-t-il, juste pour être sûr. C'était impossible que cet homme soit son père. John Winchester n'aurait jamais levé la main sur lui. Jamais.

Le mot bégayé fit sortir l'aîné Winchester de sa stupeur. La réalité sembla le gifler de plein fouet et réduire toute intoxication de son corps. En baissant les yeux sur son fils tremblant, il se sentit submergé de honte et écrasé par la culpabilité.

"Ho mon Dieu." Dit-il dans un souffle, en levant la main pour se couvrir la bouche. "Je suis tellement désolé.".

Dean le regarda de derrière ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il était terrifié et les larmes dévalaient ses joues. À ce moment, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il revit le petit garçon effrayé que son fils avait été par le passé; et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Soudain, il pouvait voir Mary, debout, près de leur fils, se baissant et le prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle leva la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il sentit ses yeux le transpercer. C'était ainsi que sa femme le regardait avant, quand ils se disputaient assez fort pour être entendu par Dean. Le petit garçon de trois ans les regardaient, terrifiés, et se mettait à pleurer. Ces soirs-là, Mary le chassait du lit pour s'y installer avec leur fils et le consoler. Au matin, il retrouvait toujours sa femme enroulée autour de leur petit garçon, le protégeant du monde extérieur. L'enfant suçait son pouce et tenait fermement sa couverture dans sa petite main.

Il se baissa et tenta, doucement, de prendre la main de son fils. Mauvaise idée. Dean recula et laissa échapper un léger gémissement de peur. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa couverture. Il s'en servit pour se cacher le visage et frotta sa joue contre le tissu délicat, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il hoquetait et pleurait. La crise d'angoisse arrivait rapidement, trop rapidement pour que John ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Dean se recroquevilla davantage et se balança plus vite.

"Dean, hey, respire. Allez, tout va bien." Murmura John. Il fallut quelques secondes, mais Dean finit par prendre une profonde respiration . "C'est ça. C'est très bien."

"P-pa-papa?" Chuchota le jeune homme.

"Oui, c'est moi." Répondit John avec un petit sourire. Dean releva la tête avec prudence. Il croisa les yeux de John et se figea. Son père lui souriait et alors, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il saisit lentement la main que John lui tendait. C'était comme essayer d'apprivoiser un animal apeuré. Le vieux Winchester le laissa prendre sa main et lui donna une légère pression, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Dean semblait, progressivement, sortir de sa coquille.

"Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur." Dit John.

Le jeune homme en face de lui hocha la tête. "Ç-ça v-v-va." Bégaya-t-il.

"Non." L'aîné Winchester serra la mâchoire. "Rien ne va. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça."

Dean haussa les épaules. "Je v-vais b-bien. C'est j-juste ce fichu bé-bégaie-ment qui veut p-pas s'en aller."

"C'est parce que je t'ai fait peur. Tu es bouleversé, c'est pour ça, Dean."

"j-je ne vais pas m-mentir, tu m'as f-fichu les j-jetons quand même." Avoua-t-il.

"Je ne refais plus jamais un truc comme ça, fiston. Je te le promets." Jura John et Dean acquiesça. "Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour retrouver ton frère. Je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ce que je t'ai dit."

"Ça v-va." Assura Dean à nouveau, sourire aux lèvres.

"Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette Léna?" Demanda John pour changer de sujet.

"Luna." Rectifia le jeune homme en souriant plus largement. "C'était fantastique."

"Ha ouais? Raconte moi ça."

"Depuis quand tu es devenu une ad-adolescente?" Se moqua Dean.

"La ferme." Rigola l'adulte. "Tu l'as embrassé?"

Dean rougit instantanément. "B-ben, elle m'a embrassé la première. C'était mon premier baisé."

"Sérieusement? Toi? Dean Winchester? Tu as eu ton premier baisé à seize ans? Waw. T'es pas du genre pressé." Siffla John.

"La ferme!" S'exclama le jeune homme. "Missourri m'a dit que tu as eu le tien à dix-huit ans." Il lui tira la langue, comme une enfant. "Alors, Ha. qui c"est moins pressé des deux?"

John le fusilla du regard et Dean éclata de rire. Quelle nuit étonnante.

 **...**

Sam avait seize ans quand il rencontra Loki pour la première fois.

Le jeune prince traînait avec Meg et deux autres démons de sa promotion, Ruby et Brady.

Ruby était une jeune fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Sam était définitivement sous son charme. En colère, elle était vraiment terrifiante, mais en temps normal, elle était à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent aussi sarcastique que Meg. Et en plus, elle avait un physique des plus appréciables.

Brady, lui, était ce jeune sportif un peu con que l'on retrouvait dans chaque lycée. Le jeune prince l'aimait bien, parce que c'était le seul homme qu'il appréciait suffisamment pour traîner avec, en dehors de son père.

C'était un jeune homme très farceur; beaucoup de ses blagues avaient fait rire Sam et effacé ses angoisses d'adolescent, quand les filles n'étaient pas là. Il se prenait régulièrement des coups de poing en plein visage par l'une des deux filles, pour avoir été un tantinet sexiste; des fois même par les deux en même temps. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il valait mieux éviter de mettre l'une d'entre elles en colère. Alors, quand on se mettait les deux à dos? Un seul conseil: courir. Parfois, le prince s'associait aux filles, juste pour lui foutre la trouille. Brady se jouait les gros durs, mais au fond, un rien lui faisait peur. Durant les longues et ennuyeuse journée, gaspillé à flemmarder dans la grande chambre de Sam, c'était toujours amusant de pouvoir l'embêter.

"J'm'ennuie." grogna Sam.

"Comme nous tous." Répliqua Ruby, depuis la table où Mg et elle s'étaient installées. Elle appliquait du vernis rouge sur les ongles de son amie. Brady, quant à lui, les avait quitté une demi-heure plutôt.

"Bon, quelqu'un a une idée?" Demanda le jeune prince de l'enfer. Il roula des yeux en soupirant, après une seconde de silence et de haussements d'épaules. "Je vous en pris, cachez votre enthousiasme."

"Je n'en sais rien, Sam. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait un un millier de choix non plus. Je veux dire, on est en enfer après tout." Dit Meg. "On est, littéralement, une bande d'ados en enfer. Ironique non?"

"Totalement.' Admit Sam en souriant légèrement, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. "Voyons voir ce qu'en pense l'adulte de la maison." Il prit une profonde respiration et cria le plus fort possible. "Paapaaaa!"

Ruby renifla. "T'es un vrai gamin."

Pour seule réponse, Sam lui tira la langue.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Lucifer en entrant, quelques secondes plus tard.

"On s'ennuie." Répondit Sam.

Le père du jeune homme leva un sourcil d'un air suspicieux "Et tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour arranger ça?"

"Et ben, ouais. Genre, tu es le roi. Tu es là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Tu as forcément une petite idée."

"Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de vieux?" S'enquit Lucifer en plissant les yeux.

"Peut-être." Sam haussa les épaules, en souriant largement.

"Vu que je suis si vieux, je ne sais sûrement pas ce qui pourrait vous occuper, vous les jeunes." L'adolescent gémit à ces mots.

"Allez papa." Pleurnicha Sam. Il mit toutes les chances de son côté en s'assurant que ses yeux de chien battu accompagnaient ses derniers mots. "S'il te plaît."

Le roi de l'enfer lâcha un profond soupire. "Je connais peut-être quelqu'un. Je dis bien peut-être, mais bon. de toute façon je voulais que tu le rencontres."

"Oooooh, un garçon." Se moquèrent les deux filles.

"La ferme." Cria Sam, faisant rire davantage ses jeunes amies. "Comment il s'appelle?"

"Loki." Répondit simplement Lucifer.

Les trois adolescents se dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds. "Ce n'est pas vrai." Lâchèrent-ils en chœur.

"Hm? Vous savez de qui il s'agit?" questionna l'adulte.

"Bien sûr monsieur! C'est le dieu de la discorde. Vu le geek qu'est votre fils, c'est obligé qu'on sache qui c'est."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt mignon." Ajouta Sam. Lucifer se racla la gorge. "Quoi? J'ai entendu des gens en parler."

"Oui, oui." Accorda Lucifer, avec peu de conviction. "Évidemment."

"J'adorerais le rencontrer, papa." Dit l'adolescent, enthousiaste.

"Très bien. Je vais l'appeler." Sur ce, Lucifer s'en alla.

"Mec." Lâcha Ruby.

"Putain de merde serait le terme exact." Rectifia Meg.

"Quoi?" Interrogea le jeune homme, en souriant toujours.

"Sam, tu vas rencontrer Loki. Le Loki. Va prendre une douche, sale porc!" Meg se leva pour bousculer le jeune prince.

"Putain Meg, je viens à peine de poser le vernis." Réprimanda Ruby. Mais son amie l'ignora et continua de pousser Sam, le faisant grogner.

"Arrête de grogner comme un débile et dépêches-toi avant que je ne te traîne par les cheveux." Menaça-t-elle.

"Si tu touches à mes cheveux, je te crève." Rétorqua Sam d'un ton pointilleux, en se forçant tout de même à se lever.

"Ouais, ouais, Princesse."

Une ou deux heures plus tard, Sam faisait enfin face au Dieu de la discorde.

"Bonjour, vous devez être le prince Sam." Il avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres qui retournait l'estomac de l'adolescent.

"C'est bien moi." Répondit-il en souriant aussi. "Et toi, tu es Loki."

"Le seul et unique."

"Content de te rencontrer." Poursuivit Sam.

"Mais moi aussi beau gosse." Loki sourit et fit glisser une sucette à la cerise dans sa bouche.

Le jeune prince rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Beau gosse?"

"Ho ouais. Tu es un petit gars magnifique, avec une paire de fesses incroyable." Répondit l'autre homme d'un air décontracté en haussant les épaules.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus." Sam se mordit la lèvre et sourit. Loki gloussa à cela et ses yeux dorés s'illuminèrent.

La journée passa rapidement après ça. Tout en se tenant assez loin, Lucifer garda un oeil sur les deux hommes. Loki était vraiment hilarant et Sam n'avait fait que rire jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée.

"Allez Sammy." Dit finalement Loki, après près de sept heures passé ensemble. "Il faut que j'y aille. Les rediffusions du Docteur Sexy me réclames."

"Tu es tellement bizarre." Se moqua l'adolescent.

"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point." Accorda le Dieu. "Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir?"

"Je serais offensé si tu ne le faisais pas." Répondit le jeune prince.

Le dieu de la discorde se rapprocha de l'adolescent et le tira par sa chemise pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Au début Sam paniqua, mais il finit par enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant que Loki ne se sépare à contrecœur.

"Waw tu embrasses comme un dieu." Dit-il en souriant.

"Crois le ou non, mais c'était mon tout premier." Avoua Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Loki siffla. "Putain, alors j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera quand tu seras un adulte expérimenté."

"Et toi, tu l'es?"

"Respect tes aînés, Samuel." Plaisanta Loki.

"La ferme." L'adolescent le poussa en riant.

"Bonne nuit Sam, prince de l'enfer."

"Bonne nuit Loki, Dieu de la discorde."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

Dean avait vingt-deux ans, quand il vit son père s'effondrer pour la première fois.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas la faute de son père, c'était la sienne. S'il ne ressembla pas autant à sa mère, les choses auraient été différentes. S'il n'avait pas léché les restes de fromage fondu, au fond de la boîte en plastique noire, il ne serait pas sur le sol, à consoler son père en larmes.

Ils avaient pris la nourriture à emporter au Tacobell sur la rue principale de la petite ville poussiéreuse de l'Oregon.

John buvait régulièrement de sa vielle flasque argentée. Les initial J. W était marqué sur le côté. son père lui avait expliqué que c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il avait récupérées de l'incendie.

La radio était allumée, mais le son était bas. Dean hochait la tête avec la musique, en regardant par la fenêtre. La vitre était baissée et le vent passait dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Il fredonnait tranquillement et mangeait ses torsades à la cannelle, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas salir la voiture.

Les deux hommes restèrent relativement silencieux sur tout le trajet jusqu'au Lone Wolf Motel. Une fois arrivé, Dean descendit avec les sacs de nourriture et John le suivit de près, en prenant une longue gorgé de sa flasque.

Les dix prochaines minutes passèrent calmement. Ils mangeaient leur nourriture en regardant un soap opéra débile. Dean agissait de façon détaché, mais vu comme ses yeux ne quittaient jamais l'écran, John savait qu'il suivait l'émission. Il avait fini ses deux tacos et dévorait maintenant sa boîte de nachos accompagné de fromage fondu. Une fois la nourriture terminée, il lâcha un léger gémissement. Au lieu de jeter ce qui restait du fromage, il essuya le fond de la boîte avec son doigt et l'enfonça dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Il fit tout ça sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

Le vieux Winchester sourit avec douceur. Dans ses moments là, il ne voyait plus son fils, il voyait son épouse décédée assise près de lui. Parfois, regarder son fils dans les yeux devenait presque douloureux, parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui, au tendre âge de vingt-deux ans. Son visage était celui de Mary. Ses expressions étaient toutes celles de Mary. Dean tennait baucoup d'elle et très peu de lui.

Quand Dean s'énervait, c'était comme regarder le fantôme de Mary Campbell-Winchester. Sa lèvre supérieure se repliait légèrement pour laisser entrevoir ses dents blanches, ses sourcils se baissaient comme pour se rencontrer et ses yeux s'assombrissaient. C'était pareil avec Mary. Elle avait exactement la même expression quand ils se disputaient tous les deux. La majorité du temps elle n'avait même pas besoin de crier.

Dean parlait aussi comme Mary. Des fois, il lâchait les mêmes jurons qu'elle; bien qu'elle n'ait jamais dit de grossièreté en sa présence. John se rappelait de ce jour où sa femme s'était brûlé en cuisinant le dîner. Elle avait grogné un "bordel de merde" en serrant sa main contre sa poitrine. Une cicatrice avait d'ailleurs marqué sa peau pendant des mois après ça. C'était pareil avec Dean. Un jour il s'était coupé avec son petit couteau de poche en aiguisant un pieu pour une chasse. Dans la douleur il avait grogné exactement les mêmes mots.

L'expression "des chiens ne fait pas de chats" n'avaient jamais eu autant de sens qu'avec ses deux là. Dean avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère quand il était petit. Au garage les collègues avaient plaisanté en lui disant que son enfant serait un fils à maman toute sa vie. La scène devant lui était bouleversante. Dean était, sur tous les points, le portrait craché de sa mère.

 _John était assit près de Mary, sur le canapé de ses parents. Ils discutaient depuis un moment. Ils songeaient sérieusement à quitter leurs parents respectifs pour emménager ensemble. Après des heures à converser, la pièce tomba finalement dans un silence confortable. Soudain, quelque chose sur la télé en noir et blanc attira le regard de la jeune fille. Elle mangeait les fameux machos de la mère de John. Elle avait terminé ses chips mais il restait encore un peu de fromage fondu. Sans perdre une miette de son émission, elle plongea un doigt dans le fromage et le porta à son bouche._

 _John leva un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction. "Je peux te ramener d'autres chips, si tu veux?"_

 _"Non, c'est meilleur comme ça." Dit Mary en haussant les épaules._

 _"Ha ouais?" Se moqua John._

 _"Au lieu de chercher des chips supplémentaires ou de jeter et gaspiller le fromage, il suffit de le manger avec ses doigts. Et puis tu fais comment si tu n'as plus de chips? Ne pose pas de question. Mon raisonnement est logique, j'ai raison."_

 _John renifla. "Évidemment, c'est toi la plus intelligente."_

 _"Exactement."_

"Papa?" Appela Dean, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. "Hello? La terre appelle la lune."

"Très drôle." Dit John en roulant des yeux.

"Tout va bien?"

"Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?"

"Peut-être parce que tu à l'aire au bord des larmes. C'est le fait que Paul ait trompé sa femme avec Rose qui te perturbe à ce point?" Dean plaisantait, mais l'aîné Winchester voyait bien qu'il était réellement inquiet.

"Non, ce qui me donne envie de pleurer, c'est que tu connaisses les noms des personnages de cette ânerie."

Dean rougit. "Ne me juge pas, ok? Il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder."

"Ouais, bien sûr."

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

John soupira et baissa la tête. Il but une grande gorgée de sa flasque pour se donner du courage. "Je... je pensais à elle."

Le visage de Dean se décomposa. "Ha ouais. C'est bientôt."

Le deux Novembre. Le jour où leur vie entière avait basculé.

"Ouais."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à elle?"

"Toi."

"Moi" Demanda Dean sous le choc.

"Oui, toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean. C'est juste..." Il se racla la gorge et détourna la tête. "Tu me rappelles ta mère. Seigneur tu lui ressembles tellement. Des fois, quand tu fais certaines choses, j'ai l'impression de voir son fantôme."

Dean resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda. "Quels genres de choses?"

"Tout. Ta façon de parler, de jurer de manger de te tenir. Absolument tout. Tu es bien le fils de ta mère."

John vit la mâchoir de Dean se contracter quand il déglutit et suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. "Je suis désolé, papa."

"Ne t'excuse pas, Dean. Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Répéta l'aîné des Winchester. Il vit les yeux de son fils s'embuer de larmes à la penser de sa mère. Il avait toujours été très sensible quand il s'agissait d'elle.

John pouvait se rappeler d'avoir reçu un appel de l'école quand son fils avait treize ans. Dean s'était battu avec un petit morveux après une mauvaise blague sur sa mère.

 _"Monsieur Winchester?" Une femme au ton sévère parla dans le téléphone. "C'est madame Cander, de l'école Harrissin Junior."_

 _"Oui madame." Répondit John._

 _"Votre fils, Dean, s'est attiré de gros ennuis." Poursuivit-elle._

 _John soupira. "Qu'a-t-il fait?"_

 _"Il s'en est violemment pris à un de ses camarades, le petit Henry Harris."_

 _"Il a fait quoi? Pour quelle raison Dean aurait-il fait ça?"_

 _"Ils s'amusaient-"_

 _"Foutaise! Il m'a traité de retardé et de fils de pute! Tu m'étonnes que je lui en ai collé une et encore, il a eu de la chance!" Intervient Dean en arrière-plan. "Papa, la vieille sorcière ment. Henry est un privilégié à l'école, Ils ne le laisseront jamais avoir de problèmes."_

 _"Tais-toi donc!" Henry n'a jamais rien fait de la sorte!" S'exclama madame Cander avec véhémence._

 _"Ouais, tout comme il n'a jamais touché les fesses d'Annabeth quand elle l'a jeté, n'est-ce pas? Quel genre de synthème scolaire vous exercez au juste? Vous tolérez les agressions et les intimidations. En tout cas vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous pensez que j'irais à une retenue pour avoir rendu service à toute cette école!"_

 _"Est-ce vrai, madame Cander?" Questionna John._

 _"B-bien, p-personne n'a de preuve de-"_

 _"Pas de preuves?" Se moqua Dean. "Je peux facilement vous trouver beaucoup d'enfants prêt à témoigner. Voyons voir, Annabet, pour commencer, puis Freddie Edwards, Dustin Hawk, Jeremy Heere aussi, Michael Mell, j'ai besoin de continuer?"_

 _"Je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes pour parler à votre directeur." Répondit John. "Il me semble que mon fils a agi dans son intérêt et celui des autres enfants. Au revoir Madame Cander."_

 _John avait été tellement fier de son fils se jour là. Il lui avait fièrement tapé dans la main et l'avait envoyé à la salle d'arcade pour le reste de la journée._

"Je sais qu'elle te manque, papa." Dit le jeune Winchester. "Elle me manque à moi aussi."

"Je sais."

"Mais," Continua t-il. "Je n'oubliais jamais ce qui s'est passé et, peu importe ce qu'en pense la police, je connais la vérité. Je me battrais pour lui rendre justice, Je retrouverais mon frère et je vengerais ma mère, même si je dois y laisser la vie."

John sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il regardait la détermination bruler dans les ceux de son fils.

 _"Je me_ _fous_ _de ce que pense mon père, je t'aime John. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste. Je_ _comprends_ _qu'il me_ _considérait_ _comme son petit bébé, mais j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je peux épouser et être avec qui je veux. Son opinion ne compte pas. On se maria John Winchester. On aura une maison et on fondera une famille ensemble. Et s'il a un problème avec ça,_ _tant_ _pis, ça ne regarde que lui."_

Il ne savait pas à quel moment les bras de son fils l'avaient encerclé pour le serrer contre lui.

"Ça va papa, tout ira bien." Murmura Dean.

Regarder son père s'effondrer comme ça devant lui était presque trop douloureux pour Dean. L'aîné Winchester pleurait sa femme décédée sur son épaule et le jeune homme ravalait ses propres larmes. Dans trois jours exactement ce serait l'anniversaire de la mort brutale de Mary. Il y avait treize ans, leur vie était belle. Le pire de ses soucies étaient les disputes occasionnelles qu'il entendait. Il préférait mille fois ça à sa vie actuelle. Il préférerait n'importe quoi à cette vie.

"Et s'il était mort, Dean?" La voix de John était un murmure douloureux.

"Sammy n'est pas mort. C'est un Winchester. Il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement." Répondit vivement le jeune homme, en ignorant obstinément la petite voie tenace dans sa tête et la peur constante dans son coeur.

Dean mentait pour rassurer son père. N'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les gens? Mentir pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient? Les parents mentaient à leur enfant pour préserver leurs innocences. Les amis se mentaient entre pour que l'autre se sente bien. Paul mentait à sa femme pour protéger leur mariage. Alors pourquoi lui, ne mentirait-il pas un tout petit peut pour empêcher son père de pleurer?

 **...**

Sam avait vingt-deux ans, quand il reçut l'ordre d'accomplir sa mission.

Sa vie entière avait été dédié à cette mission. Toutes ces leçons avec Alastair, tout ce sang qu'il avait bu, Tous ces jours où il avait appris à commander. Absolument tout

Les années avaient passé depuis son premier cours avec Alastair. Sam torturait et tuait, maintenant avec aisance. Les choses avaient changé. Il était passé d'un mince et pâle petit garçon, à un prince de l'enfer grand, musclé et effrayant. Tout le monde tremblait de peur en sa présence; sauf Ruby et Meg, bien évidemment. Elles étaient ses meilleures amies, après tout.

"Sammy." Appela Lucifer à travers la porte fermer de la chambre du jeune homme.

"Entre papas." Il détourna la tête de son téléphone pour se concentrer sur son père. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu parles encore à Meg et Ruby?" Demanda Lucifer en souriant légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Regarder la météo?"

"Peut-être que tu pourrais changer un peu? On ne sait jamais avec toi, Sammy." Lucifer s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme. "Bref, je dois te parler d'un truc."

"Ouais?" Demanda nonchalamment Sam.

"Tu n'as pas de problème, ne tu'en fais pas. Mais j'ai une mission à te confier."

"Une mission? Cool. Où?"

"C'est... c'est en haut."

La mâchoire de Sam tomba et une grimace de dégoût s'inscrit sur son visage. "En haut? Avec les humains? Dégueulasse."

"Je sais, je sais. La bonne nouvelle c'est que tu pourras prendre ton temps pour tuer l'un de ses singes sans poile." Annonça Lucifer, faisant sourire le jeune prince.

"Génial, dit-moi tout."

"Dans trois semaines tu iras là-haut pour tuer un dénommé Dean Winchester. Il a vingt-six." Expliqua le roi de l'enfer. "Il est responsable de la mort de beaucoup de monstre et de pas mal de démon de ton royaume."

"Tu veux dire que c'est un chasseur?" Demanda Sam.

"C'est une autre façon de le décrire, oui. Qui t'as parlé des chasseurs?"

"Ho, j'ai lu un livre là-dessus. Ça disait que les chasseurs agissaient pour sauver des gens. Ecoeurant." Se moqua t-il. "Personnellement, cette planète entière peux disparaître, je m'en fou complètement. Toute ces choses qui y vivent ne sont que des singe stupide de toute façon."

"Concentre-toi d'abord sur la disparition de ce Winchester." S'amusa Lucifer. "Tu es mon fils Sam, tu peux le faire."

"Oh crois-moi, je vais le faire et je vais même m'éclater à le faire."

"Ce ne sera pas facile, mon grand." Dit Lucifer. "Ce sera même un véritable défit et même si je te sens motiver, sache qu'il y aura des conséquences si tu échoues."

Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent. "Des conséquences?"

"Ce n'est rien de personnel, Sam et ça me fait mal de te le dire." Lucifer semblait légèrement peiné. "Si tu n'as pas tué Dean Winchester au bout d'un an, je le ferais moi-même."

"Ça n'a pas l'air si horrible. Et de toute façon, il sera mort bien avant ça." Dit hautainement Sam en examinant ses ongles.

"Quant à toi." Continua Lucifer. "Si tu échoues, tu serais détrôné et jeté à la potence pour l'éternité."

Sam devint pâle et se figea instantanément. "Tu ne me ferais pas ça, hin papa?..." Dit-il lentement. Quand il fut évident que Lucifer ne répondrait pas, ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. "Tu le ferais?"

"Je dois faire un exemple, Sam." Avoua Lucifer en évitant studieusement le regard du jeune prince.

Sam serra la mâchoire, la terreur envahissant son corps. "Alors les gens que j'aime et en qui j'ai eu confiance toute ma vie, seraient ravis de m'écorcher vif?"

"Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne." Lui rappela Lucifer.

Soudainement, la peur avaient disparu aussi vie qu'elle était arrivée, pour être remplacé par de la rage. Il fixa son père de ses yeux devenu noir et plein de haine.

"Ouais, tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, C'était une grave erreur."

Il bondit de sa place et sortit en trombe de la pièce, sans laisser une chance à l'adulte de répliquer. Lucifer était stupéfait.

"Sam, revient ici." Cria-t-il, mais le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Sam était furieux et plus encore, il était blessé.

C'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone choisit de sonner, lui signalant un nouveau message.

 **Ruby:** hey Sam sa va?

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

 **Sam:** Je pète la forme.

 **Ruby:** t'es ou? Je viens te chercher et on va en parler.

 **Meg:** tien le coup l'élan, je viens aussi.

 **Sam:** sur le chemin de la potence, j'ai besoin de torturer quelqu'un. Ce qui est assez ironique si on considère la menace que mon père vient de me balancer.

 **Ruby:** non...

 **Sam:** yep on en parle kand on se voit.

 **Ruby:** ok.

 **Meg:** sa marche on est là dans 5 min.

Sam rangea son téléphone et ses mains dans ses poches. Meg et Ruby furent à ses côtés à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le chariot d'arme et d'instrument de torture de Sam était également près de lui.

Une femme était pendue devant lui. Elle se nommait Jane. Elle était coupable du meurtre de trois enfants, après avoir été une mère monstrueuse envers sa propre fille. La pauvre petite s'était enfui de la maison et soufrait encore de problème psychologique.

Le jeune homme saisit un couteau et entailla le bras de la femme, laissant une longue et fine coupure. Il avait prévu de prendre son temps avec elle, juste comme il lui avait été enseigné. Ruby faisait tournoyer son canif dans ses mains, tandis que Meg attendait appuyé contre le mur une jambe relevée et les bras croisés.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Pour faire cours, il m'a donné une mission et ma menacé de me jeter à la potence si je foutais tout en l'air." Répondit Sam. Sa voix était nonchalante, mais les filles savaient à quel point il était réellement énervé. "Il est prêt à tuer son propre fils pour plaire à son royaume. Franchement, il ne mérite pas le prix du meilleur père de l'année 2005 là?"

"Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose sans me faire exécuter dans la seconde ?" Intervint Meg.

Ruby lui lança un regard d'avertissement. "Meg, non."

"Dit ce que tu veux, Meg." Accorda Sam en enfonçant son couteau dans la main de Jane. Ses hurlementss de douleur le firent sourire.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que, c'est peut-être ton père, mais c'est aussi et avant tout le Diable. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. C'est l'enfer Sam, tu ne peux faire confiance à personne." Annonça Meg en haussant les épaules. "C'est la vie mon pote, crois-moi, je parle par expérience."

"Elle marque un point là." Ajouta-Ruby. "Enfin, perso, tu peux me faire confiance, mais je ne garantis rien pour les autres."

"La ferme Ruby, je l'ai connue la première je te rappelle."

"Ouais, ouais."

Sam soupira; Meg avait raison. "Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Mais c'est mon père tu comprends? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait malgré tout ." Il enfonça le couteau plus profondément jusqu'à traverser la main de la jeune femme. Elle était en larme, le suppliait d'arrêter, mais ses hurlements étaient totalement ignoré.

"C'est le cas, Sam. Mais il doit agir selon ses priorités." Lui informa Ruby.

"Oui, oui c'est ça. Espérons juste que cette fichu mission ne me fasse pas tuer."

"On parle de quoi d'ailleurs? Tu dois faire quoi de si important?" Demanda Meg.

"Tuer Dean Winchester." Répondit le jeune homme. Il retira le couteau de la main de sa victime pour le pousser dans son estomac. Il tourna la lame et Jane hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

"Dean Winchester?" Répétèrent les deux amies en chœur.

Sam s'arrêta pour les regarder, la confusion peinte sur son visage. "Heu … ouais? Ce n'est pas bon signe?"

"Bon signe? Putain Sam, ce mec est un animal! Il va te déchiqueter!" Dit Ruby

"Il tue des démons comme nous depuis qu'il est gosse. C'est un dingue." Ajouta Meg.

"Il ne peut pas être aussi horrible, ce n'est qu'un humain débile. Il ne peut pas me faire grand-chose." Sur ceux, le jeune prince se retourna vers Jane et lui ouvrit entièrement le ventre. Il sourit méchamment en la regardant mourir lentement. Il savait que son corps se reformerait, intact pour subir davantage de torture, encore, et encore. C'est ce qui rendait la chose meilleur.

"Je crois en toi, mon grand." Dit Meg. "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais être prudent."

"Ouais, ouais, je sais." Il essaya ses mains sur son jean après avoir reposé son couteau, puis se tourna vers ses amies.

"Tu te sens mieux maintenant?" Questionna Ruby.

"Tu sais bien qu'une bonne séance de torture me fait toujours du bien." Sam sourit en faisant craquer ses doigts. "Mais je suis toujours énervé."

"Hé, tout va s'arranger, Sammy. Tu as survécu à Loki, alors tu pourras survivire à n'importe quoi d'autre." Lui dit Ruby.

"Ce n'était pas si mal. C'est un homme non, c'est un putain d'embrouilleur." Répondit Sam en marchant dans le hall, les filles à sa suite.

"Tu avais été sacrément anéantie, n'empêche." Ajouta Meg. "Avouons quand même que c'était un vrai con."

"Mais il était sexy." Fit Remarquer Ruby

"Ça c'est vrai." Dirent Meg et Sam, simultanément. Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire. Arrivé à un tournant, Ruby leur lança un rapide "au revoir" et s'éloigna de son côté.

"Tu vas rentrer?" Demanda Meg. Sam soupira.

"J'ai pas vraiment le choix." Dit-il avec sourire forcé.

Meg lui donna un baisé sur la joue. "Tout ira bien l'élan, on t'adore nous."

"Je vous aime aussi. Mais espérons que je ne finisse pas ma vie à la potence!" Cracha-t-il.

Meg roula des yeux. "Tu vas l'éclater ce singe. Fait juste attention ok? Promet le moi."

"Je serais prudent." Promit-il. Meg le tira dans ses bras. Au début, Sam se raidit, mais il finit rapidement par lui rendre son câlin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais étreint ainsi. Malheureusement, Meg s'écarta après un petit moment. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, en tentait de cacher les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. Elle avait peur. Et lui aussi. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir. Meg était son amie la plus proche; plus encore que Ruby.

Elle avait été présenté la première fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses pouvoirs; elle avait été présente pour son premier petit ami (Brady, hé ouais . Il n'en parlait plus parce que, de un, c'était un mauvais coup, et de deux un gros con tout simplement. Numéro un sur sa liste de regret.) Meg avait toujours été là. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber; peu importe le prix. Il tuerait Dean Winchecter. Il réussirait et tout redeviendrait comme avant, Meg et lui contre le monde.

"Je reviendrais; Meg. Je te le promets." Sam sourit pour la rassurer. "En plus tu me dois toujours une de ces glaces de quand on était petits."

La jeune fille éclata de rire. "Mec, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu reviens ici après avoir tué ce fils de pute."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et avant que Sam ne s'en rende compte, les lèvres de Meg étaient sur les siennes. Le jeune prince n'hésita pas a lui rendre son baiser. Il la pressa contre le mur et passa une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. Ils arrêtèrent leur baisé après ce qui semblait être une éternité mais Sam ne la lâcha pas.

"Tu vas revenir, Sam. Tu vas revenir." Souffla-t-elle, sans jamais le quitté des yeux.

"Je vais revenir." Répéta Sam, sa voix aussi tremblante que celle de Meg.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Dean avait vingt-six ans quand sa vie changea radicalement pour la seconde fois. John avait disparu quelques jours seulement après son anniversaire. Mais là encore ce n'était rien d'inhabituel. Il commença à s'inquiéter un peu plus tard, après environ une semaine sans aucun appel ni message de son père lui assurant qu'il allait bien.

Dean commença à se ronger les ongles après la deuxième semaine sans nouvelles.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bobby." Dean avait appelé le vieux chasseur après la troisième semaine.

"Je peux l'appeler si tu veux." Proposa Bobby.

"Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé. Il ne répond ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages, ni à rien du tout. Je le crois pas, en dirait une adolescente qui harcèle son petit ami au téléphone, mais je suis vraiment inquiet Bobby." Il n'avait pas cessé de faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre de motel. Elle contenait un lit deux places, sur lequel il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours.

"Essaies de te calmer, Dean. Je suis sur que ton père va bien. Il se conduit juste comme un entouré, pour changer." Trancha Bobby. "Je vais essayer de lancer un appel pour le localiser. Respire Dean." Ce dernier obéit et prit une respiration tremblante. "C'est bien. Je te rappelle plus tard, ok?'

"Ok." Murmura Dean.

"Ça me manque de t'avoir à la maison à dévaliser mon frigo, tu sais." Ajouta Bobby après une petite pause.

"Moi aussi." Répondit le jeune homme avant de racrocher.

Il n'avait plus vu le vieux chasseur depuis au moins un an et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé remontait à des mois. Après le fameux "vire tes fesses de chez moi John Winchester où je te fous une balle dans le crâne" de Bobby, les deux Winchester avaient été forcé de prendre leur distances. Mais Dean s'était souvent faufilé en douce jusqu'à Sioux Falls et à chaque fois qu'il avait tapé à sa porte, Bobby l'avait accueilli avec le sourire.

Le téléphone bipa, signalant l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Il le ressorti de sa poche et l'ouvrir à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le message disait : _35-111 allez Dean_

Le texto provenait d'un numéro privé, mais Dean savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

"Papa." Murmura-t-il. "Quand je t'aurais retrouvé, je te botterais les fesses."

Il partir en trombe.

… **..**

Sam avait vingt-deux ans quand le grand jour arriva. Ruby et Meg n'avaient pas été autorisées à venir le voir avant son départ, peu importe le nombre de plaintes et de jurons que le jeune homme avait émit. Il avait commencé à emballer quelques vêtements dans un sac à dos, après les recommandations de Lucifer.

"Tu dois convaincre ce singe sans poile que tu es humain, Sam." Le jeune homme avait marmonné dans sa barbe avant de commencé son travail.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Sam était seul, un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte.

 _Trente minutes avant le départ._

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit.

"Hey Sammy."

Le jeune homme se retourne brusquement et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses deux amies.

"Ruby!" Il l'emprisonna dans une étreinte d'ours. La jeune fille le lui rendit volontiers en riant.

"Je suis contente de te voir, moi aussi." Dit-elle, le sourire au lèvres . Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Meg appuyé contre la porte, une jambe relevée.

"Meg." Murmura-t-il. Cette dernière lui ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse.

"Hey, vient là l'étan." Sa voix était nonchalante, mais Sam savait qu'elle était au moins aussi excitée que lui. Cependant, au lieu d'une simple étreinte, il posa un long baissé sur ses lèvres. Meg enroule ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en retour. Leur baiser était passionné et désespéré. Il sembla durer éternellement et pourtant pas assez longtemps. Ils furent interrompus par Ruby qui s'éclaircit la gorge en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Si vous avez terminé tous les deux, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que des imbéciles de démons de dernier rang ne viennent nous créer des ennuis." Dit-elle. Sam haussa les épaules et posa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Meg avant de la lâcher.

 _Vingt minutes avant le départ._

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner." Poursuivit Ruby en marchant vers le jeune homme pour lui donner un canif.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent. "Ruby, je ne peux pas prendre ça, c'est ton couteau préféré."

"Il m'a sorti de pas mal de mauvaises situations. Mais tu quittes cet enfer pour un autre, alors je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant. "Sérieusement, prends-le. Et surtout utilise-le pour botter des culs. Je le récupérerai à ton retour."

Sam sourit doucement. "Je crois que tu as raison, merci Ruby. Tu es géniale."

"Putain oui, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rend compte." Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Sam renifla.

"J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi." Dit Meg. "Ce n'est rien d'aussi génial qu'un couteau, mais c'est un cadeau quand même."

D'un simple geste, elle fit apparaître un sweet à capuche noir dans ses mains et le lui tendit.

"J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu as une sorte d'obsession pour ces trucs, alors tien."

"Merci Meg." Dit Sam avec sincérité.

"Ho merde." S'exclamèrent les deux filles en cœurs. Sam releva légèrement la tête.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es carrément au bord des larmes." Répondit Meg.

"Un gros sentimental, c'est tout ce que tu es." Ajouta Ruby, sous l'accord de son amie.

"La ferme." Rétorqua-t-il, sans grande conviction. "Vous feriez mieux de dégager de là avant de vous attirer de sérieux ennuis."

"Ouais, tu as raison." Soupira Meg. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un dernier baissé. "On se reverra, Sam."

Le jeune prince déglutit nerveusement et hocha la tête. Ruby vint le prendre dans ses bras.

"Ne te conduis pas comme un idiot." Le prévint-elle. "Si tu meurs, je te tuerais."

"Je ne mourrai pas."

 _Quinze minutes avant le départ._

 _Cinq minutes avant le départ._

"Très bien." Dit Lucifer. "N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as un an."

"Je sais, papa." Répondit Sam.

"Je viendrais de temps en temps pour voir comment avancent les choses."

"Je sais."

"Fais bien attention à-"

 _Deux minutes avant le départ._

"Papa." Interrompit Sam, exaspéré. "Je ne pars pas pour l'université, Je vais juste tuer un homme. Détends-toi."

"Tu as raison." Soupira Lucifer. "Mais juste une dernière chose."

 _Une minute avant le départ._

"Oui?"

Le roi de l'enfer posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. "Ne crois pas un mot de ce que cet homme te dira. Pas un mot. Il n'y aura rien de vrai."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Questionna Sam.

"Au revoir mon fils." Fut la seule réponse que Lucifer lui donna. "Rends-moi fier."

En un battement de cils, Sam disparut.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Dean roulait depuis déjà trois heures d'affilié. Il était fatigué, évidemment, mais il devait continuer. Son père pourrait être n'importe où et peut-être en mauvaise posture. Plus il traînait et plus il y avait de chance que la vie de John soit menacée. Cependant, la douleur dans son ventre, due au manque de nourriture, ne cessait de s'intensifier. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours – la veille de sa conversation avec Bobby. L'adrénaline causée par la privation de sommeil et l'anxiété avait étouffé la faim et la fatigue, mais ces dernières reprenaient peut à peut le dessus.

"Aller, Dean." Dit le jeune homme. "On est presque arrivé à Palo Alto. Dès qu'on y sera, tu pourras manger. Et peut-être dormir." Se promit-il. Il prit une grande respiration et roula encore trente minutes.

 **…..**

Trop de choses explosèrent simultanément dans le champ de vision de Sam. Tout se passa trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était d'être apparu au milieu d'un grand espace à ciel ouvert entouré d'arbres. Le vent soufflait autour de lui, le faisant frissonner. Il creusa dans son sac pour en sortir le sweet que Meg lui avait donné et l'enfila sur ses vêtements. Il siffla, impressionné.

"Pile la bonne taille." Murmura-t-il dans le vide. "Merci Meg." Son nom le fit sourire.

Il observa les alentour, à la recherche d'un moyen de rejoindre la civilisation. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière. Il était au fin fond de nulle part, en plein milieu de la nuit. Un cercle d'arbres abattus se dessinaient autour de lui.

' _Ce doit être un effet secondaire de mon dégoût pour ce monde plein d'erreurs de la création.'_ Pensa Sam avec un sourire narquois. Il n'était pas égoïste, non. C'est juste qu'il avait été élevé par Lucifer, le créateur de la vanité à l'état pure. Mais il faut dire que cela l'avait toujours agacé au plus haut point, alors il avait quand même appris à ne pas en faire trop.

Il commença à marcher au hasard, examinant le paysage autour de lui. Après quelques minutes de marche, il trouva un petit chemin qui menait à une route de campagne. Il le suivit en soupirant de soulagement;

' _Tout se passe bien pour l'instant.'_ Pensa-t-il. _'C'est déjà pas mal.'_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une lumière brillante qui l'aveugla. Il grimaça, leva le bras pour se protéger le visage et, sous l'effet de surprise, trébuche en voulant reculer. Une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé envahi ses narines et le crissement de pneus que l'on force brutalement à l'arrêt lui perça les tympans. Passé le choque, il baissa le bras et vit un homme aux cheveux châtain claire, vêtu d'une veste en cuir descendre de…

' _Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?'_

' _Ha oui, une voiture, c'est ça.'_

"Hé, tu va bien ." Demanda l'homme. Sam grogna doucement et le toisa.

"Ouais." Répondit-Il. L'étranger lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Sam l'accepta et se redresser.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda l'homme à la veste.

"Sam." Répondit-il simplement. A l'entente de son nom, l'étranger tressaillit et le jeune prince fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

"Je m'appelle D-Dean." Annonça finalement l'étranger, après un moment.

' _C'est lui'_ pensa Sam. Il nota le bégaiement du jeune homme.

"Eh bien, Dean." Commença Sam. "Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué avec ta voiture."

"Oh." Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. "Q-qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce trou en plein milieu de la nuit, d-d'ailleurs ."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ta voiture dans ce trou en plein milieu de la nuit ?" Répliqua Sam.

"J'aime bien conduire la nuit, c'est plus agréable. Au moins je ne me retrouve pas coincé derrière des abrutis sur l'autoroute." Répondit Dean en haussant les épaules. "Maintenant à ton tour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Honnêtement ?" Sam lâcha un petit rire en se torturant les méninges pour trouver une réponse valable. "Je n'en sais rien."

Dean leva un sourcil interrogatif. "Tu n'en sais rien ."

Sam se ravisa à l'expression de Dean. Il décida finalement d'utiliser comme excuse l'intrigue d'un livre qu'il avait lu quand il avait quinze ans. "Je me suis sauvé de chez ma famille d'accueil et je me suis perdu."

"Tu ass quel âge exactement ?" Dean plissa les yeux et l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

"Vingt-deux ans."

Le jeune homme releva brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sam. "M-mon Dieu… C'est impossible."

Sam était de plus en plus confus. "Heu… Qu'est-ce qui est impossible exactement ?"

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es en familles d'acceuil ?"

"Depuis toujours." Répondit le jeune prince. "Pourquoi ?" Il s'éloigna légèrement.

En faisant cela, il se prit de nouveau les phares en plein visage, ce qui le fit grimacer. Pendant tout ce temps, Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

"Mon Dieu." Murmura-t-Il. "Sammy."

"C'est Sam." Dit-Il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Sammy ça passait quand j'avais douze ans."

Dean lâcha un léger rire. "Je t'ai cherché pratiquement toute ma vie."

"Ça devient un peu flippant là." Répondit nerveusement Sam. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Tu recherches surement un autre Sam. C'est un nom assez courant."

"Il n'y a aucun Sam qui ait tes yeux." Contesta Dean. "Tes yeux ont toujours changé de couleur selon tes émotions. Exactement comme ils le font maintenant."

"Quoi ?" Sam dévisagea l'autre jeune homme comme s'Il lui avait poussé une troisième tête. Ruby et Meg lui avaient toujours dit qu'elles le lisaient comme un livre ouvert grâce à ses yeux.

"Je suis désolé si ça te paraît un peu effrayant, mais Sammy… tu es mon petit frère."

"Quoi ?" Répéta Sam. "Désolé Dean, mais tu te trompes de personne. Je suis juste un enfant unique dans une famille d'accueil."

"Réfléchis-y, Sam. Tu as été en famille d'accueil presque toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été en-enlevé quand tu avais six mois. M-m-m-maman a été tué cette même nuit, il y a vingt-deux ans. Depuis ce jour, on est à ta recherche papa et moi."

Sam sentait un mal de tête commencer à lui vriller le crâne. Il ferma fort les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. "Ok, pause. C'est trop… beaucoup trop. Merci de ne pas m'avoir roulé dessus, mais je dois vraiment y aller." Sur ce, il se retourna et commença à marcher. Dean s'agrippa à sa veste.

"Attends." Supplie-t-Il. "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins te donner de quoi manger et un endroit où dormir pour la nuit. Et si tu ne me crois pas toujours pas, je te laisserais partie le matin. Je te le promets."

Sam le considéra une minute, passant en revue les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pourrait simplement le tuer, ici et maintenant, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux attendre un moment. Il décida d'écouter cette chose et soupira.

"D'accord."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **HeereNotQueer**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas la suite de fils prodigue, c'est une réécriture totale.**

 **...**

 **Fils prodigue**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent assis dans un restaurant. Dean dévorait un hamburger et des frites à une vitesse hallucinante, Sam en avait presque la nausée. Non seulement il mangeait dans un désordre incroyable, mais en plus il risquait de s'étouffer vu la vitesse avec laquelle il engloutissant sa nourriture.

Sam n'avait pas eu très faim, alors il avait juste commandé une salade. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu un réel appétit. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il n'avait pratiquement vécu que de sang de démon et n'avait que très rarement besoin de vraies nourritures, mais Meg et Ruby lui avaient déjà dit qu'elles n'avaient en aucun cas besoin de manger, donc Sam avait questionné son père à ce sujet.

"Sam, tu es différent, je te rappelle. Ces filles on vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi." Lui avait répondu Lucifer. Sam n'avait plus évoqué le sujet après ça, ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis à ses amies.

Sam remarqua que Dean ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il se demandait si c'était quelque chose de propre au jeune homme ou si c'était uniquement dû au choque.

Dean avait offert un faux sourire à la serveuse quand elle leur avait apporté leurs commandes. Mais par la suite ses yeux s'étaient ternis et il était devenu distant, se perdant dans ses pensées en s'empiffrant inconsciemment.

La serveuse ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais Sam oui. Il avait été entraîné toute sa vie à détecter et déterminer les différents comportements des personnes autour de lui. Il avait d'ailleurs été reconnaissant d'avoir eu autre chose à faire pendant les cours que de regarder l'herbe pousser à l'extérieur. Il observa Dean froncer les sourcils dans une profonde inquiétude.

"Tu es sûr que ça va, Winchester?" Demanda-t-il finalement, en le fixant d'un regard septique.

Dean releva brusquement la tête avec un "hin" interrogatif. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge. "O-oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout."

"Je pourrais savoir à quoi?"

Dean sembla de nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées quand il parla. "A tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour tenter de te retrouver."

Sam se raidit. Ce sujet le mettait décidément mal à l'aise. "Doucement mon pote, tu n'es même pas sûr que je sois ta Kim mills dans ton délire à la Taken." Lui rappela-t-il.

"Oui." Répondit calmement Dean. "Je sais."

Ils tombèrent dans un silence inconfortable durant lequel Dean avala d'une traite ce qui lui restait de coca. Il engloutit également ses frites, comme si quelqu'un allait sortir de nulle part pour les lui arracher. Sam ressentit de la pitié. Qu'il s'agisse de nourriture ou de sang de démon, la peur d'avoir faim était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. En enfer il avait été un enfant pourri gâté. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il désirait, sans même avoir à le demander. Apparemment, c'était loin être le cas pour Dean.

Même si une aura de confiance et de charme se dégageait de son supposé "frère", Sam savait qu'il cachait autre chose. Dernière ses faux sourires et sa tentative de flirt avec la serveuse, il était épuisé et déprimé. Sa posture fit soupirer Sam intérieurement. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise et raide comme un pic. Sûrement l'une des habitudes d'une vie menée à la dure. Son regard était tranchant, son corps sur ses gardes et constamment en alerte, comme une barrière électrique qui fonctionnerait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Aux yeux de Sam, Dean n'avait rien du "sauvage" ou du "monstre" que l'enfer dépeignait. Il resemblait plus à… à un homme angoissé qui semblait en avoir bien bavé durant sa courte vie.

"Hello?" Dean balançait sa main devant les yeux de Sam. Après quelques battements de cils, ce dernière revient à la réalité et aperçut le jeune homme qui s'agitait en face de lui.

"Quoi?"

"Je te demandais si tu étais prêt à prendre la route." Répéta lentement Dean.

"Oh" Reprenant conscience de sa situation, Sam s'empressa de lui répondre. "Oui, allons-y."

Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les cassettes de Dean déversaient leur musique à travers les haut-parleurs. Ce dernier resta majoritairement concentré sur la route, mis à part les quelques regards occasionnels qu'il lançait à Sam en marmonnant tout bas quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "ça va. Il est toujours là." avant de retourner son attention vers le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et la noirceur du ciel s'illuminait des trainées rougeâtres de l'aube. Sous l'effet de cette vue, Sam ne put retenir les mots quo s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

"Simple hypothèse, Dean." Ce dernier lui lança un bref regard et baissa le volume de la radio pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention. "Admettons que je sois ton... ton frère tu crois que notre père voudrait me voir?"

"Évidemment qu'il voudrait te voir!" S'exclama Dean. "On a quand même risqué nos vies pratiquement tous les jours pendant, quoi, vingt-deux ans? Pour essayer de te retrouver" Il fronça les sourcils "Mon Dieu comme je me sens vieux." Puis il balança sa main dans les airs, comme pour dissiper cette pensée. "Bref, papa va sûrement fondre en larmes quand il te verra. Je t'assure. Par contre…" Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Il ne répond pas au téléphone."

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois?" Devina Sam.

"Il disparaît plus souvent que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Des fois il réapparaît sans problème et d'autres fois, il revient couvert de sang. Ces fois-là, je te jure, je dois me retenir de lui en coller une et je me dépêche de recoudre ce que je peux."

"Ce n'est pas très normal, Dean."

"Tu sais, Sammy, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une vie de famille parfaite, dans une grande maison, entouré d'une jolie petite clôture blanche." Dean renifla. "Le business familial des Winchester: chasser toute sorte de créature et sauver des vies depuis 1983."

"C'est quoi exactement ce business familial?"

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de bons moments pour te le dire."

"Me dire quoi?"

"Il n'y a pas non plus de bonne façon de le faire, alors je vais aller droit au but." Dean marqua une pause avant de continuer. "Les monstres existent. Presque toutes les créatures qui hantent tes cauchemars existent. Les démons, les vampires, les goules, les esprits, les wendigos et j'en passe."

Sam fit de son mieux pour paraître choqué, mais calme; autrement dit, l'expression qu'il arborait lorsque son père lui annonçait que quelque chose s'était brisé la même nuit où lui, Meg et Ruby avaient décidé de traîner dans une pièce où ils n'étaient pas supposés être et qu'il était, en réalité, le principal responsable de cette bêtise. Cette expression qui illustrait à merveille un "Putain, tu es sérieux?". "Waw, et vous, vous les chassés et les tués c'est ça?" Dit-il.

"Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air, c'est bon à savoir." Se moqua Dean. "Mais oui, papa, moi et beaucoup d'autres. On est des sortes de super héros. On liquide toutes ces créatures du mal avant qu'elle ne chope des humains pour en faire leurs quatre heures. C'est dangereux et tu as de fortes chances de crever jeune. Ni remerciement, ni ovation et pour couronner le tout tu mènes une vie bien solitaire. En gros, tu travailles dure pour mourir jeune et seul."

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très réjouissant, alors pourquoi vos faites tout ça?" Demanda Sam.

"Une fois que tu es entrés dans cette vie, tu n'as plus aucun moyen d'en sortir. La seul issu à la vie de chasseur, c'est la mort. Il n'y a aucune autre réel option."

"Tu peux pas juste te poser et arrêter de chasser?"

"Si c'était aussi simple, j'aurais décroché depuis des années et je serais allé vivre avec mon oncle Bobby. Ces saloperies te suivent et quand tu en a tues une, tu te mets toute la famille à dos."

 _Je suppose que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec tous les démons que tu as tués._ Pensa Sam.

"Oh." Dit-Il. "C'est une sacrée merde."

"Comment ça se passait de ton coté?" Questionna Dean. "Si tu es parti, c'est que ça ne devait pas non plus être super-joyeux."

 _Vite, vite, trouve quelque chose, avant qu'il ne devienne suspicieux._

"Heu…" Fut la seule réponse qu'il put fournir.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie." S'empressa d'ajouta Dean

"Non, non. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer ça. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots tu vois?" Expliqua Sam.

"Oui, je vois. Moi non plus, tu sais."

Après un moment, Sam trouva finalement les mots qu'il cherchait.

"La vie avec mon père était plus belle quand j'étais petit." Commença-t-Il. "Je suppose que c'est toujours comme ça quand on est un gamin aussi stupide et naïf que je l'étais. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais." Il fit une pause.

"Et puis j'ai grandi." Poursuivit-Il. "J'ai eu vingt-deux ans. Jai commencé à me fair ma propre opinion des choses, et lui a commencé à m'imposer plus de responsabilités. Il voulait forcément que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale."

"Après ça, les choses se sont lentement dégradées. Il y a deux semaines il m'a dit quelque chose … Et s'en était trop." Sam prit une profonde respiration. "Alors je suis partie."

C'était presque vrai.

"Putain. Il ne t'a pas frappé ou quelque chose du genre, hein?" Demanda Dean et Sam secoua instantanément la tête. "Ok, Dieu merci. J'allais lui arracher la tête."

"Awn, on est du genre protecteur?" Taquins Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules. "Quand tu vis une vie comme celle-là, la famille, c'est tout ce que t'as. Ton instinct te poussera à les protéger."

"Tu as au moins ça." Bafoua Sam. "Quand j'avais seize ans, mon père n'avait même plus une minute à m'accorder. Il m'a présenté un de ses amis une fois, et puis plus rien. Ce mec était un imbécile de toute façon." Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. "Pourquoi je te raconte ça? Je ne te connais même pas."

"En général, les gens disent que c'est facile de se confier à moi." Répondit Dean. "Ça ne me dérange pas de t'écouter, mais je ne te garanti pas d'avoir de bons conseils à te donner. Je ne suis pas le docteur Phil."

Sam ricana. "Tu fais un assez bon travail pour l'instant, Winchester." Dean renifla.

Quand Dean se gara sur le parking du motel Shining Star, Sam fit une grimasse de dégoût. Il n'y avait que les humains pour vivre dans de telles conditions. Son père aurait le choque de sa vie s'il voyait de quelle façon son fils devrait vivre pendant un ans. Enfin il aurait déjà de la chance s'il ne mourait pas d'une intoxication alimentaire ou étouffé par des moisissures d'ici là.

Dean porta leurs sacs dans la chambre qu'il venait de payer. Cette dernière contenait deux lits, deux lits qui, même collés, n'étaient rien comparé à celui que Sam avait en enfer. Le sien était plus moelleux et beaucoup plus imposant.

Pour Dean, mis à part sa voiture, des lieux comme celui-ci représentait sa seule "maison". Il avait passé presque toute sa vie dans des mortels miteux de ce genre. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir quand il n'était pas avec Bobby.

"Désolé, ce n'est sûrement pas ceux à quoi tu es habitué." Dit Dean en sortant sa brosse à dents de l'une des poches intérieurs de son gros sac. Il était plein de vêtements et d'autres affaires représentant le strict nécessaire.

"Comment tu-"

"Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. S'il y a bien une chose que cette vie m'a apprise, c'est de lire les gens autour de moi. Ça craint je sais, mais c'est mieux que de devoir se coincer dans l'impala. J'adore cette voiture, mais je suis un peu trop grand pour dormir dedans."

Sur ce, Dean parti se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain, laissant à Sam le loisir de choisir le lit le moins inconfortable des deux.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


End file.
